Felius Catus
by Princess of Yaoi
Summary: When a certian Scientist comes back from the apparent dead what is tis experiment that she is so intent on finishing and what affect will it have on four certian members of AVALANCHE? RR


Felius Catus  
  
Prologue  
  
By Princess of Yaoi  
  
WARNING: If you think this fanfic is going to have Yaoi then I'm afraid you might have to wait a while...or give up. Yuffie/Vincent, Cloud/Tifa and ?/Vincent later.  
  
~*~  
  
Yuffie sighed as she woke up in the Costa del Sol inn trying to remember what happened last night but found it difficult. //can't believe they let me drink so much// Then noticed a man stroking her hair //then again Vincent drank the most and only got a tiny bit tipsy// "Morning Vincent." // o.k. Maybe he's more tipsy than I thought// "Vincent time to wake-up" Yuffie whispered as she kissed him on the lips unaware of the hand had moved down to her bra undoing the strap. "Huh?" before Yuffie could react Vincent had grabbed her kissing passionately.  
  
.  
  
"I can't believe we played match-maker with them and it's working!" Tifa giggled as Cloud came back from the breakfast buffet with a full fry-up minus the tomatoes.  
  
"Well I can't believe Vincent got that drunk." Cloud muttered as he sat down next to his girlfriend.  
  
"I know but it took about what Reno, Cid, Barret and Rude all drank just for Vincent to get drunk." Tifa added as Vincent and Yuffie came in. "morning sleepy heads."  
  
"Morning Tifa, Morning Cloud." Yuffie said as she held on to Vincent "I'll get food." Vincent nodded then walked over to table as Tifa went to join Yuffie.  
  
"So where's the others?" Vincent asked as he sat beside Cloud taking toast and some butter. "I thought they where staying here?"  
  
"Red, Barret and Cid went home to see their friends and family and Reeves with the Turks on their luxury ship." Cloud said as he ate some of his bacon. "So how did you and Yuffie getting on...weren't you sharing a room?"  
  
Vincent blushed slightly. "We sort of . . .sort of . . . you know . . ."  
  
"Come on Vincent." Cloud said looking at Vincent.  
  
"Never mind." Vincent said before Yuffie and Tifa came back.  
  
"Where are we going again?" Yuffie asked as she sat beside Vincent.  
  
"Just north of here." Tifa answered, "We'll be there first and sort the picnic."  
  
.  
  
"How 'puff' much further?" Yuffie gasped as they climb up the hill, Vincent turned round offering a hand.  
  
"We're there!" Tifa replied from the top. "Yuffie it isn't that far up."  
  
"WHATEVER!" Yuffie yelled as she climbed on to Vincent's back.  
  
"Yuffie please don't shout." Vincent muttered as Yuffie swayed "and stop wriggling." He added as they got to the top only to notice that Cloud and Tifa where gone.  
  
"Hey! Where are they?" Yuffie asked as she jumped off of Vincent. "This isn't funny you guys." Vincent suddenly grabbed her and pulled her closer as several tranquillisers came their way, most of which hit Vincent but about two or three hit Yuffie and both feel in to a deep slumber.  
  
.  
  
"For f*** sake why HERE . . .I mean why not the f***** beach?" Cid yelled as they climbed up the step hill that the four of their friends had already went up.  
  
"Do you want to get swamped by people?" Reno snapped back.  
  
"S***!" Everyone ran up to see what Barret was cursing about. The picnic was a mess with the only sign of the others being here was Vincent's blood red cape; there was no Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie or Vincent.  
  
Rude, Reno and Elena immediately began looking around for any clues while the others stood patiently. "Who ever did it knew what they were doing since they left nothing except this." Rude said as he handed Reeve a small tranquilliser.  
  
"It probably missed its victim since it's still got all the liquid inside." Reeve said as he looked closely at it before handing it to Elena. "Could you do a diagnostic on this ASAP?" Elena nodded  
  
"I'll do it right now" Elena ran back to the ship.  
  
"Daddy where are they?" Marlene sniffled as she hid behind Barret.  
  
"I don't know sweetie...I don't know."  
  
.  
  
"Yuffie...Yuffie wake up...come on..." Yuffie slowly opened her eyes to see red cat eyes staring back.  
  
"WA Vincent . . .Vincent?" Yuffie stopped screaming when she realized that the cat eyes belonged to the dark man. The ninja sat up and looked around taking in her surroundings. The room was small and painted dull grey and poorly lit with nothing in it; on her right Tifa was still unconscious and Cloud was just waking up.  
  
"What on earth happened?" Cloud muttered as he opened his eyes.  
  
"We've been abducted, drugged, placed in a room and Vincent's got glowing red cat eyes." Yuffie said before looking closer at Cloud's eyes. "Your eyes have gone catlike too!"  
  
Cloud looked at Yuffie for a second before looking at Vincent. "Yuffie's are certainly not catlike . . .why just me and you?" Cloud asked Vincent; who only shrugged.  
  
"Because Strife, this was part of the improvements to make soldiers more efficient and Valentine was the test subject." A female voice explained as Vincent's eyes widened as the others went to help Tifa who was waking up.  
  
"Lucy?"  
  
~*~  
  
Please note if you've read Demonic Angel or Drunken Care and wondering what's going on it's because the chapters are ready but we've got viruses in our computer so until they're gone no more updates from those stories...this and a few more are being done on a different computer.  
  
If you like the look of this then review. 


End file.
